reincarnated to be with you
by Ayumu smile
Summary: Zero remember his past life and the relationship he had with his senpai kaname in that life, but Kaname don't.Sucky summary... AU! KanameZero. Yaoi! OOC maybe.. Read and review! Updates will be slow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight.

A/N: This gonna have several chapters though I'm not sure how many yet… don't expect fast update cause I'm bad at writing chapter stories… sorry! On with story!

Prologue

It was evening, as the sun was setting, giving a beautiful scene of orange colours dancing in the sky and illuminated the beach where two figure sat. One was a girl and the other a guy. The girl had a long silver hair and amethyst colour eyes. Her lips were usually seen with a scowl. But at the moment, a rare and beautiful smile was painted on her face, giving it a lovely look. She was leaning on the guy next to her with her head on his right shoulder.

The guy's feature was a sharp contrast to the girl's. While she had long silver, straight hair, his was dark brown and slightly wavy. And while the girl had light amethyst eyes, the guy's eyes was dark red crimson like blood. His face was calm but there was sadness in his eyes.

"Zero… you should go back now…It's getting darker and darker now and soon night would fall and… creatures like me will come out…" Whispered the guy in a reluctant but worry filled voice. The girl's smile dropped and she scowled at the guy.

"Do you think I'm too weak to fight them and won't be able to protect myself, do you?" She growled out.

The guy chuckled and shook his head. "No, I know you are capable of protecting yourself but that doesn't lessen the danger or the worry I felt right now for you…" He looked at her, hoping she would understand his feelings. The silvenete sighed, giving up and looked away at the expression the guy shows.

"Okay, I get it that you didn't want to be with me…" The girl said in a low voice as she abruptly stood up and tried to leave. But before she could even move two steps, the guy immediately grabbed her from behind enveloping her petite frame with his firm one. He put his face to her neck and sniffed it before giving small kisses to calm the angry girl.

"That's not it! You know how much I love you Zero… But being with me will only bring danger to you. We're different… Even now, just being close to you make me feel an undescridable hunger from my chest. I don't want to hurt you…"

"The girl's eyes narrowed and she turned in his arms facing him with a glare. "You being a vampire and I'm a human doesn't mean anything to me Kaname! You're not hurting me because of that! I'm more hurt if you leave ME!"

Kaname sighed and smiled, knowing how hard-headed and true his beloved Zero could be. "I know… I'm sorry. I'm being an idiot right now. I love you Zero…" He whispered as he hugged Zero. Zero just huffed at him.

"Love you too…" Zero muttered, her face bright red. Kaname chuckled at that.

-change of scene-

Fire spread wildly, burning everything it touched be it people or non-loving things that exist in the village. Ice popsicle shot up from the ground and trapped everything that stood above it. Red blood whips lashed at anything that stood on it's way, and sharp poisonous needle fly in the air entering anything it make contact with.

In th centre on the village stood a girl. The fire swirl around her but she didn't seem to notice it. Her attention was on the man that was laying in her arms. The man was Kaname, her lover. His body was filled with bruises and blood. A sharp wood that was covered with holy water had been plunge into his heart, causing his vampire healing ability to weaken and end his life.

The girl was covered with Kaname and several people she killed when she tried to save him, but her efforts were futile. Her face was dirty with tears still falling freely. Sobs was heard from her. "Kaname…" She whispered with sorrow lacing her voice. "Don't leave me!"

A/N: Hope You guys like this chapter! Oh, and I'm gonna ask your opinion if you want the reborn Zero to be a boy and this story became yaoi, or Zero remains a girl. Though I prefer Yaoi, I'm gonna ask the readers! Tell me in your review! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight.

A/N: Thanks for all that review! That's the first time I got so many review after just one chapter thanks! And due to the reviews I get, I'm gonna make Zero a boy! And the story to be a yaoi!

I also wanna say sorry to Sasu-sama' sarukiji-sempai for not making zero has long hair. If zero had long hair, he would be like Ichiru… Sorry! And to Suzanne: A lot of people want Zero as a boy so sorry!

Now without further ado:

Chapter one

"Don't leave!" Yelled a guy as he sat up on his bed with his hand stretched out in front of him trying to grasp something that was invisible. He was gasping for breath as he lowered his hand. His amethyst eyes were wet from the tears and his silver locks were messy and damp from the sweat he produced.

After a few minutes, the guy calmed down and he closed his eyes, before rubbing his face with the sleeve of his pajama to erase the trace of tears. "Kaname…" He whispered in a low voice before he sighed, raising himself off the bed and walked to the shower to ready himself for a day in a new school.

'Change of scene'

Kiryuu Zero yawned as he walked lazily to his new school. He wore his uniform –which pretty much consisted of a white button up shirt underneath an equally white blazer with red tie and white pants, (The Night class uniform) - Slackly.

After going to the procedure of meeting the principles, getting the papers and class schedule and room numbers, he was finally on his way to his homeroom. He sighed ruffling his hair making it messier than it already was. His eyes were closed as he walked, which was probably the reason why he didn't see another guy walking towards him from a corner causing them to bump against each other.

At the impact, Zero fell to the floor on his butt. "Ouch!" He yelped rubbing his aching butt.

"Are you okay?" Asked a masculine voice – that sounds familiar to Zero- in an apologizing tone.

"Yes I'm fi-"Zero's words cut off at what he saw. A guy with brown wavy hair and mesmerizing brown eyes were staring at him. Said guy held out his hand as an offer to help Zero up. Zero was still speechless even after he grasped the offered hands and raised himself off the floor.

"Are you okay? Is there something on my face?" The brunette asked as he touched his face elegantly. Zero blinked snapping from his trance and blushing when he realized he'd been staring.

"N-No, I'm fine!" He stuttered. The brunette seeing this chuckled, thinking how cute and weirdly familiar the silver haired felt to him. Zero snapped his head up and glared playfully at the guy before him when he noticed something.

"I'm in the right school right?" Zero asked uncertainly. The guy in front of him was wearing the same uniform as him but with different colours. He had on a black blazer and black pants. The guy looked him over and nodded.

The brunette smiled extending his hand out to Zero. "I'm Kuran Kaname. Nice to meet you…" Zero's eyes widened.

"Ka… Kaname?" He Stuttered. The guy, Kaname, blinked.

"Yes?"

"Uhm… Don't you remember anything about me Kaname? It's me Zero! Even though I look different now but I'm still Zero!" Zero asked in a desperate tone. The blank look in Kaname's eyes terrified him.

Kaname looked at him uncertainly before closing his eyes trying to remember if he had ever met the silver haired. Though the name Zero seem to tugged something at his memory but other than the weird feeling that this guy in front of him were important, he remembered nothing of the guy.

"I'm sorry… I don't remember." Kaname answered regretfully. He felt a pang on his heart when he saw the dejected look that passed on the silver haired face. At that moment a beeping sound could be heard and Kaname closed his eyes, tucking out his mobile phone which was the cause of said beeping sound. His eyes widened slightly before he turned to Zero, giving him an apologizing look. "I'm sorry, but I should go now. You should too, class had already started." With that Kaname walked away, leaving Zero who was still stucked on the spot.

Zero could felt his heart became heavy and tears sprang up in his eyes but he forced them down. He gripped his heart trying to calm his breathing and trying to erase the feeling of betrayal and sadness that filled his heart. 'I need to calm down.' He thought, rubbing his eyes and forcing his wobbly legs to move so he could get to his class. Though, getting to class is the last thing on his mind at that moment.

When he finally reached the room number SF-36, he stopped. It was where his homeroom is supposed to be. He took in a deep breath to calm him down and to forget the heavy feelings he had when knowing his lover had forgotten about him, and knock on the door. The door opened and a guy about mid-thirties popped his head out. The man sighed and motioned for him to come in.

He blinked in surprised and just followed the man inside the classroom. They both stopped at the front desk, which Zero assumed was the teacher's desk.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate…" The teacher stopped, and then grabbed a folder before saying an 'aah' when he found what he had been looking for. "Kiryuu Zero… be nice to him." Zero sweat dropped and turned to look at his new classmates. His eyes widened when he recognized some of the faces. He almost felt happy until he remembered Kaname and he felt bitter. Maybe the rest of them don't remember their past life as well he thought devastated. "You can sit next to Haru. Haru hold your hands up so Kiryuu knows where you are!"

A guy with brown hair holds his hand up and Zero walked toward him and sat on the desk next to him. Zero sighed and propped hi s elbow on the desk and rest his cheek o his palm, preparing to daydream when he felt someone poke his shoulder. He turned around to glare at the person when his glare faltered at the familiar blond with blue eyes that was staring back at him with a serious look on his face.

"Do you remember me hime-sama? About our past life and about Kaname-sama?" The blond asked.

"Aidou…"

A/N: And that's chapter one! Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter! Read and review! Sorry for any grammar mistake I made! I think I need a beta reader…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own vampire knight

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I have school and homework and it's hard to have free time for me to get on the internet. Now, there is actually another version of part two and I don't know which one is better! So I'm gonna put this one first and see how many like it… I guess.

normal: present time

**bold: Past**

Now without further ado

Chapter 2

"Do you remember hime-sama? About our past life?"

"Aidou…"Zero whispered out the name of one of Kaname's most trusted knight.

**_A silver haired girl was wandering around the huge gardens that belong to the ruler of the vampire world, Kuran Haruka. The lower part of her gown was torn off; making it look more like a skirt so she could ran easily and faster. It reached her ankle but even though it was torn, the gown still managed to look fancy and high quality, fit for someone with a status as high as a princess like she does._**

**_"Kaname…"Zero whispered, her beautiful amethyst eyes scanning the garden for the familiar brown haired man that she had came to love. She knew that Kaname would be able to hear her due to his vampiric hearing ability and usually he would come seconds after the words left her mouth. "Kaname…" She whispered again, now slightly louder._**

**_"Wow! Now, what's a cute little kitten like you doing in such a dangerous place like this?" A melodious voice said in a too cheery tone, making Zero gag. Zero turned around startled at the sudden and unexpected voice and in reflex grabbed the gun from its holster that's hidden in the back of her right thigh and pointed it to a blond man._**

**_"An anti-vampire gun… That means you must be in the royal family of the Phantomhive Empire huh…" The man smiled fakely before his eyes turned red as he licked his lips. "A willing prey…" He mocked._**

**_"Shut up."Zero scowled. "Scam or I'll have to shoot you right now!" She growled out._**

"Does this mean that you remember? And don't call me hime!" Zero whispered loudly. This was due to the fact that the teacher had noticed them talking and giving them a stern look before.

"Yes hi- Zero." Aidou suddenly frowned and looked at Zero up and down. Zero felt uncomfortable at the stare and fidgeted.

"What?" He glared. Aidou blinked and looked at Zero.

"You looked weird as a guy." Aidou commented making Zero's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Why did you get reborn as one? The rest are the same! At least Shiki, Rima and Takuma are still the same as they were before…" Aidou turned to look at the front of the class. Zero doing the same. They gaze at a certain bored red head who was currently nibbling on some pockeys. They turned to look at each other again.

"The rest? Kain, Ruka, Seiren, the magician and the rest, are they the same and do they remember?" Sadness flickered in Aidou's eyes at the mention of his beloved brother.

"I haven't found them yet." Zero looked down. It was silent between them so Zero turned to look around the room, noticing something in particular. He tugged at Aidou's sleeve.

"There's something I've been wondering about…" Zero asked. Aidou nodded his head signaling the silver haired to continue. "Why is there some student's who wear black uniforms?" Zero asked as he eyed the room. Most of the student wore the black uniform and not the white one that he was currently wearing. His mind went back to Kaname look-a-like but he shoves it down. Yes, Kaname look-a-like. Kaname would never forget him and Aidou here prove it. Aidou remember him so there's no reason for Kaname to not to.

A nudged to his rib snapped Zero out of his thought. "Are you listening?" Aidou asked in an angry tone. Zero blinked and shook his head, giving Aidou an apologizing look.

"Sorry… something on my mind…" Zero muttered. Aidou sighed. The bell ring at that moment and they both gathered their things and stood up as the teacher was about to leave.

"Anyway… What class do you have next?" Aidou asked.

Zero took out his timetable and said. "Maths."

"I have Economy after this so let's met up at lunch at the school lobby!" Aidou stated as he run to the front door. "See you later!" Zero smiled at the energetic blond and glared at the girl who let out yell after yell of admiring words like 'Aidou's so hot!' and so on. He immediately stomps out of the room and to his next. On the next class, he was left to think as the teacher was in a bad mood and decided to just sleep leaving the student to wreck havoc in the classroom.

**"Ah, I'm sorry for the rude gesture, your blood just smell so… delicious…" Zero growled as she pointed the gun and was really tempted to just shoot the blond. But, she's not dumb as to kill a vampire in their domain. The blood would attract the vampire and when they found out she killed one of their kind, she would be next on their menu.**

**"Aidou!" A voice said in a dangerous tone as a spine-chilling aura filled the garden. A voice Zero knew so well and usually a comfort to her was now a terror as they both turned around to stare at a brown haired vampire prince.**

**"Kaname-sama!" Aidou yelped as he stood straight and bowed. Kaname glared at the blond.**

**"Did you do anything to her?" He seethed. Aidou looked up and shook his head.**

**"I thought she was an intruder or an assassin from the human world Kaname-sama!" Aidou admitted. Kaname's glare softens as he sighed. Aidou's intention was not wrong so he had nothing to be mad at him about other than almost hurting the one he love.**

**"Kaname?" A girl's voice asked tentatively. Kaname opened his eyes and glanced at the silver haired girl and smiled at her apologically.**

**"I'm sorry for the ruckus. Let me introduce you. He is Hanabusa Aidou, One of my trustworthy knights." The blond… Aidou seem to… glow? Zero blinked and looked at Kaname who sighed. "And Aidou, this is my lover Zero Phantomhive. I want you to protect her as you do me. Aidou saluted before he turned to Zero.**

**"I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier," Aidou apologized as he bowed. "I swore to protect you for Kaname-sama, Zero-hime!"**

**"Dropped the hime…" Zero mumbled as she put her gun back to its holster. She put out her hands for Aidou to shake as she introduces herself to Aidou."Just call me Zero. I don't like it when people call me hime."**

**Aidou's eyebrow rose as he gave an evil smirk. "Oh I can't do that Hime-Sama. I need to treat you with respect like I respect Kaname-sama, Hime-sama." Zero's annoyance and anger rose at the emphasize hime-sama and she took out her gun again, this time shooting it for real.**

Zero laughed quietly at the memory. Kaname was forced to step in to avoid preparing a funeral for Aidou the next day. Zero looked up at the shrieking sound of the bell ringing indicating its lunch. The rest of his classmates rush out, those with white blazer trudged out with elegant while those in black was gone the instant the bell rang. That remind him, he didn't heard Aidou explanation as he was thinking about the Kaname look-alike. He will have to ask him that again later. With that Zero stood up, ready to meet Aidou and asked him more things.

A/N; Yeah… I'm sorry if it bored you. Sorry for any grammar mistake. And for notes, the past Kaname and Aidou wore Yukata while Zero wore a western gown. Oh and the Phantomhive part, Yes I took it from Kuroshitsuji. Ha-ha! Zero is westerner (Is this even a word?) While Aidou and Kaname are Japanese. And there are some review stating this story is similar with Uraboku, I kinda get the idea from that awesome story. Loving Hotsuma (I'm getting out of topic) I'm gonna stop talking now since the Author notes are too long.

Still hope you enjoy this story so Read and Review!Oh, i won't update till i get at least 10 review, Hi hi!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I no own Vampire Knight

A/N: Sorry for late update…Gomen…

Zero turned his head slightly to watch Kaname talking to a short brown haired girl who was smiling happily at him. In this school, there are classes where senior were grouped with the junior and judging from the tie she wore, she's a junior. 'They looked like siblings 'he thought. He tried recalling his past to remember if Kaname ever mention of having a sister. When he came up with a blank he sighed. What irked him the most was probably the fact that Kaname was smiling genuinely at her. He only does that to people he care about. This causes him to feel even more irritated and sad.

"I know she's cute isn't she." A voice whispered adoringly next to him. He turned to look at the speaker. It was the teacher. Zero yelped in surprise and instinctively throws his hand back and punches the teacher nose. The class was silent before the brunette girl stood up.

"Daddy!" She yelled before hurrying over to the teacher. The class immediately went to riot. Zero red-faced turned to scowl at the gaping students both senior and junior before dashing out of the classroom and hiding in the school rooftop. He didn't look at Kaname but if he had, he might have seen the completive look he had as he studied Zero.

"Stupid teacher!" He growled out before fishing through his back for the cookies that his older sister, Shizuka –who was also his former enemies in past life- baked for him and Ichiru. He shivered thinking of Shizuka's of the past. She was so different that it's hard to think it was the same Shizuka. 'Did Kaname change also? Is he completely different from the Kaname I know?' This question ran in his mind as he thought about Shiz'. Zero closed his eyes, shaking his head before opening them again when he heard the creaking sound of the door being opened. A blond hair peered out of the doorway.

"Yo ho Zero! I knew you'd be here hi- I mean Zero!" Zero rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I heard that you punch a teacher. First day in school and already building a reputation? You are definitely hime!" Zero glared at Aidou but it was ineffective due t redness on his cheek.

"Shut up!" He mumbled, raising his knees to his chest and burying his face. "Can't believe I did that in front if Kaname…"

"But Kaname-sama loves it when you beat up people. Said you look cute or something… I will never understand Kaname-sama's taste…" He gives a long sigh of fake sadness.

Zero rolled his eyes again before pondering o the events before. Who's that girl? What's her relation to Kaname? This thought kept on running around in his head when he remembered something. The girl was also wearing a white blazer like what he was wearing. This reminds of his earlier questions to Aidou.

"Aidou…" He started. When there was no answer, he turned to look at Aidou peering downward at the field through the wire gauze surrounding the school's rooftop. He raised en eyebrow before walking to where Aidou was on four with his palm and knees on the ground, that sounded a bit … kinky. Zero sat Indian style next to Aidou and looked at where he's staring. There standing in the middle of the field, ran a tall boy with dirty blond hair and what seem to be a solemn expression on his face, running in a sleeveless red shirt and red shorts. Zero turned to look at Aidou who was staring at the bow with an expression that he knew so well.

"He's good looking." Zero stated, startling Aidou from his trance like dream.

"Wha-what are you talk-talking a-a-about?" Aidou stammered face red, eyes anywhere but at Zero. Zero smirked and leaned back using his arms as pillar.

"You like him don't you!" It was not a question and Aidou knew it. If his ever reddening face is anything to go by.

"It's Kain you know!" Aidou yelled. Zero blinked and crawled to the fence and turned to look at the figure again. It really is him! Zero chuckled and looked at Aidou again, raising an eyebrow.

"So… why are you not there with him? You're always with him in the past and you knew he likes you. He will be thrill to know that you like him back." At this Aidou's expression saddened, his eyes turned downward.

"It's too late… I realize it too late…"Aidou mumbled. Zero blinked and looked at Aidou confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Kain. He doesn't like me anymore. He loves Ruka. They're dating right now you know," Aidou chuckled humorlessly. "He used to be the one loving me from a far and watching me. Now I'm the one loving him, I totally know how suck this feeling of hopelessness is now." Aidou raised his knees and hug them close to his chest, burying his face on his knees.

Zero looked at Aidou sadly and looked down at his feet. "Oh… sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Aidou cut him in a soft voice that was very out of character for him. Zero looked around in an attempt to find topic that could dispel the suddenly tense atmosphere around them. Oh yeah, the uniform.

"Aidou, why is the uniform different again?" Zero asked curiously.

Aidou looked up at Zero and raised one eyebrow in an amused expression. He straightened his legs and lean against the wire gauze. You know there are two color's blazer right?" Zero nodded. "Well to go straight to the point… those in black blazer are normal human and those in white are what the government 'kindly' called monster. Note the sarcasm on the word 'kindly'." Aidou answer. Zero nodded in understanding.

"So those in white blazers are vampires." Aidou shook his head causing zero to become confuse.

"Not just Vampires." Zero looked more confused. "Werewolf, witches, incubus and fairies and etc etc." Zero eyes widened in realization.

Putting a vampire and werewolf in the same school I mean." Aidou shrugged. "Aren't you worried?"

"Not really. There's prefect that is assigned to look out for those who break the rules set specifically for those in white blazer. They knew we're those supernatural things they always talked about in fairy tales," Zero raise his eyebrows again. "What? I'm using euphemism here!" Zero shook his head and chuckled good naturedly causing Aidou to chuckle with Zero as well.

"So what's the rule?"

"You don't know? Don't you read the- don't answer me." Aidou sighed before taking in a deep breath. "The rule is this 1: Don't kill a student in this school human or otherwise. 2: Don't drink human blood. 3: No fighting in school grounds. 4: Don't show human your true form. 5: If you accidentally show it, you will need to erase the memories of said students. 6: Try to be friends with human. 7: Don't discriminate those that are different from you. Got it all memories?"

"Most of it concern with human," Zero simplifies.

"It must be. If not, those in white blazer could randomly kill, or show their true form to human and exposed the truth the government hide from them all along and this will lead to wars mostly and extinction of human."

"You don't need to say it like that you know…" Aidou shrugged. At that time the bell signaling the end of school finally rand and Zero outwardly sighed in relief as he stood up to relax his tense leg muscle.

They both walked down the stairs and out of the school. When Zero reaches the school gate, his wave goodbye to Aidou and turned ready to head home when he saw Kaname entering a black limousine. As is sensing his gaze, Kaname turned to look at him. Zero drew in a sharp breath and his eyes widen. Kaname smiled and nodded at him before entering the limousine. Zero's heart speed up, because Kaname didn't give him fake smiles, but the caring and shy one he always use at him at the first stage of their relationship and as incredulous as it sounds, Zero felt happy at this small gesture of the Kaname he used to know.

A/N: Sorry if the story is crappy and for the small amount of kanazero in this chappie. I promise the next chapter will have more Kanazero; better yet the next chapter is mostly about Kaname's P.O.V and… Hehe wouldn't tell you! Read and Review and you shall know! Anyway, I'm not sure how long will it takes for me to upload the next chapter as I'm in college now and it took gave me less free time to write my stories as the teacher kept on giving homework's and whatnot. I'm, soo tired! Enough about me! Read and Review!

Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight! Poor me!

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Life got in the way, I'm starting college and the work is so much I haven't be able to update regularly, forgive me!

So I hope you enjoy this...I hope...

*****************vk**************vk*********************

A faceless girl with long, silver hair was brandishing a gun before turning to flash a smile at him. His heart fluttered and his lips pulled into a small smile without him himself noticing. Then he spoke in a sincere tone to the women.

"..." What did he said. He could feel his lips moving but he doesn't know what he said at all. But he knew it was a sincere wish of safety because he could feel his heart expanding as if refreshing by the sight and sound of the girls' voice. It was not like him to be comfortable enough around somebody to feel like this. Like I could tell this person all my secrets, the good and the bad and I knew she would accept it. He tried to shut his mouth and kept silent so he could hear her voice but he have no control over his body.

"I love you Zero..." I could hear myself said to the faceless girl. Zero... Where have I heard this name before? It felt extremely familiar and the name soothed his broken soul for reason he couldn't explained. Suddenly, the image burned and faded to black.

**************KZ************KZ************KZ************

Kaname Kuran opened his eyelids slowly revealing deep auburn eyes. He blinked a few times to get used to the change in light. After making sure that his eyes won't burn if he opened them fully, Kaname raised his upper body to sit on the bed properly. The blanket that covered him during his sleep fell, pooling around his waist area, to reveal smooth tone chest that could make both male and female to drool. He rubbed his temple to reduce the headache he was currently feeling and to wake himself more.

He had been- no, he might have been having a good dream but every time he woke up, the dream: Image, sound, smell and anything he might have heard or seen slipped from his memory like soft velvety silk slipping through his fingers. And each time he would felt somehow nostalgic making him felt restless for the rest of the day. It was like a memory that was long forgotten but so important that he wouldn't be able to forget it. He may not able to remember it exactly but somehow, the feelings he had, the things he knew were still there, taunting him to remember. It was like something so precious and important to him had been ripped out and he need to remember. But he can't...

He sighed, recently, this feeling had become more prominent and he couldn't ignore it anymore. It was like a deep hole in his chest that he needs to fill up. He should stopped thinking about it, it only make him felt even more restless. He stood up and walked to the bathroom joined to his room. After finishing his shower, he wore his school uniform and grabbed his backpack, making sure he had all the things he need for today. He stride down the stairs and stopped at the dining room to eat his breakfast. As usual, his caretaker who was also his uncle Kuran Riido was sipping his morning coffee with gracefulness that screamed 'Duke! Duke!'. He was browsing through his paperwork, and when he heard Kaname entering, he looked up and flashed Kaname a small smile as a greeting. He didn't look like a 30 years old bachelor; he was still as handsome as ever with his curly neck length dark brown hair (darker than those of Kaname), and tanned skin.

"Are you going to school now?" Riido asked, still smiling.

Kaname looked at Riido and smiled as he answered. "Yes uncle, I wish you a good day." Kaname smiled politely and stood up, ready to leave for school.

Riido nodded and continued looking through his paper as the front door close behind Kaname.

The scenery passed by in a blur from the window of the limousine his personal chauffeur drive. He was just about to close his eyes when he saw a flash of silver. An image of long silky, silver haired passed through his mind.

"Arthur stops!" The limo immediately stopped as Arthur turned to look at his employee. Said employee apologise to him quickly before yanking the door opened. A silver haired boy stood there, gaping at him in surprise. He felt the hole in his chest somewhat slightly filled. But he couldn't remember meeting the boy.

The boy in front of him cleared his throat and this cause Kaname to snap out of his staring. He closed his eyes guiltily at being caught staring. 'Wait... this boy is...' Kaname thought as he remembered yesterday scene where this same boy had punched Professor cross face.

"Forgive me for my rude behaviour." Kaname said as a red tint popped up on his cheek. If there's a river nearby, he would have to drown himself. He couldn't believe his facade dropped in front of a stranger like that! ...Strangers? The word doesn't seem to be a good description for the silver haired beauty in front of him. Wait beauty? He's a guy! Kaname looked up and his eyes clashed with those lilac coloured eyes that entranced him and fills him with longing. Longing for what? The more he stayed with this boy the more unanswered questions appeared.

"That's okay Kaname- uh, Kaname senpai." The boy seemed to be testing the sound of his name on his tongue. Weirdly enough, Kaname's heart skipped a beat and he felt ecstatic and happy for no reason.

Kaname smiled. A real smile and the silver haired stopped to stare at him before looking down, a deep blush settling on his cheek. This sight amuses Kaname and he couldn't help but chuckled. The boy looked up and glared at him with face red from embarrassment. Kaname stopped chuckling, somehow he thought this boy was usually wearing a scowl on his face but he shouldn't judge people without knowing them. A scowl will look cute on that pale face of his.

"Kaname-Sama, we need to go now or we'll be late!" Arthur voice yelled anxiously from the background snapping him out of his trance. Kaname could felt blood rushing to his face as he realised he had smiled and laughed in front of someone he barely knew but somehow felt comfortable being together with.

Kaname bowed, which was something he shouldn't do as a duke's relative, but Kaname thought it was a reasonable thing to do. Embarrassed and somehow ridiculously happy, Kaname walked back to the limo feeling somewhat heavy to leave the silver haired boy behind. He stopped halfway and turned to look at the silver haired boy who was smiling happily. He blinked and before he could process it, words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Would you care for a ride with me?" Kaname asked gesturing to his limo. "We're going to the same destination anyway and you're going to be late if you don't go now." His voice was a bit more hopeful than he like. The boy nodded and grabbed his bag then quickly rushing to side. They then entered the car and the silver haired boy mumbled thanks to Kaname as the ride started. Kaname nodded and smiled.

"So what's your name? You knew my name and I don't know yours, it's not fair is it," Kaname asked teasingly. The boy looked at him and answered.

"Kiryuu Zero. Junior. Remember that!" Kaname blacked out for a moment as a memory came to his mind.

(Memory)

A silver haired girl whose face was somehow shadowed turned to face at him. She was glaring haughtily at him and he somehow knew that her eyes were the colour of lilac. "My name is Zero Phantomhive! Remember that Kuran!"

A/N: Yeah... I'm sorry if it's not satisfying. I really don't know how I should go about this story so I hope you guys can give me ideas! (Smile hopefully) Anyway, I hope you still like it anyway! i have re-edit it, i just notice that Zero's past name was Zerophantomhive! hahaha (Laugh nervously)

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6 r

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight!

A/N: sorry for the long wait... I can't seem to write another one because of writer blocks... (Cry) anyway, this will be the last chapter I will be posting till next year, my AS exam is near and so is my Final exam so I can't update. Sorry guys...

Chapter 6

"Kaname senpai, what's wrong?" Zero asked, watching as the older boy winced as if in pain while holding his forehead. Frowning, Zero turned to take the pills for migraine that he always kept around. "Here." Zero stated as he thrust the bottle to Kaname. Opening his eyes, he stared at Zero as if trying to find something that he would recognize.

Zero was stunned as he stared at the burgundy eyes he had came to love over the years. It was like looking at the old Kaname who would smile at him, his eyes shining.

"Kaname..."

"Phantomhive..." Kaname suddenly uttered, this time Zero was frozen in uncertainty and disbelief.

"What?" He asked in a low voice.

Kaname shook his head and smiled at Zero, the fake, comforting smile that Zero always hates. "Nothing." Zero narrowed his eyes and glared.

"Don't use that at me." Zero growled out. "Don't try to comfort me with that smile when I know very well you are lying. At me."

Kaname's eyes widen as he stared at the silver haired boy. 'How did he know? How did he know my insecurities and my pain? How could he saw through that smile when even Yuuki and Riido couldn't' Kaname started gaping like a fish when he wanted to say it vocally but before he could get the chance to the silver haired boy had take that as his cue to get out. He didn't even realize that they had reached the school! Frustrated, Kaname uncharastically thumped his fist on the leather seat of the limo.

"Don't say a word." Kaname ordered before composing himself like the bachelor he was and stood up, nodding at the chauffeur he leave the limo, face as composed as ever, hearts unsettled and worried.

"Why did I say that? Congratulation Zero, you just made a fool of yourself in front of Kaname!" Irritated, Zero sighed in frustration messing his hair even more as thoughts whizzed around in his head. Kaname had said his surname. His PAST surname. Does that mean he's starting to remember? If he did, what then? Should I have done something? Said something?

".!" A voice whispered in his ear causing him to jump in surprise. On Instinct, his hand reached onto his thigh where his gun used to reside. Noticing that his hand was clasping nothing, he blinked and looked at the empty space.

"Oh yeah..." with that said he frowned and turned to look behind him where a blond haired man was grinning at him. His eyebrows ticked and he quickly hit the blond on the head.

"Ouchy! That hurt Zero!" The blond whimpered, his lips jutting out, as tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes. The silver haired boy just rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes! What if I was to get injured," He started to pose, "All the ladies will be hurt at my absence." When he started to sparkle with flower appearing around him, Zero gagged and took it as his cue to leave.

The blond quickly ran to catch up with him. Looking at his demeanour, Aidou quickly sombre up and followed Zero as the silver haired stomped up to the roof top.

As the door banged open, he rushed to the wire gauze around the edge of the rooftop and slide until he got into a seated position with his legs spread out in front of him. The blond boy who was still by the door quickly shut it and stride slowly, not wanting to rush, to his friend. He sat down next to him, nudges the frustrated boy legs closer then leaned his head on the wire gauze, not caring that it will damage his carefully styled hair.

"Talk." Zero looked up in surprise like he didn't notice the blond was there. His face reddens and he looked away.

"Last time we're here, you're the one who needed to let his feelings out, and now I'm the one... Aren't we a funny pair?" He chuckled humourlessly as the blond haired boy snorted.

"That we are my hime... But you can't avoid the question my hime..." Zero grunted in annoyance but he also felt happy that his friend cared. "If I don't make sure you're alive, Kaname sama will kill me when he got his memories back." He took that back.

"This morning, Kaname offer to ride me to school, though he was not the one driving, it's his chauffeur, but you understand what I'm saying right?" Aidou looked flabbergasted, but he nodded anyway. "On the way, Kaname was holding his head in pain so I gave him a migraine pills -who know it might work- and when he looked at me, he said my surname."

Aidou nodded. "So Kaname- Sama let you ride with him?" He asked meekly, Zero glared at him and he hold up his hand in sign of peace and to protect himself if the silver haired boy tried to kill him. "Sorry, sorry. So, what's wrong with him saying your surname, he must have seen it in the student paper or he remembered you when he bumped into you the first day."

"Not Kiryuu! And for your information, he didn't remember it. He thought today is the first day we met!" Zero said loud enough for the idol ears to ring but not loud enough for other people in the classes under them to hear.

"Not Kiryuu?" Aidou tilted his head in confusion. Zero nodded and sighed. "Then what surname did he said to make you like this?"

"Phantomhive..." Aidou froze. "But then he gave me that stupid smile of his that he used to hide his emotion on me! He never used it on me, because he knows I hated it when he does that!"

"Zero, you are frustrated because that had just made it more real right." Zero just stared at the ground, letting his bangs hid his face from view. "We had been reborn and so is our loved one, but to have them forget you are like a blow to the chest. It hurts but you got to accept it, accept that there is a possibility that they will not remembered, that they will change. You are afraid because Kaname doesn't trust you as he used to."

Zero raised his lilac eyes to gaze at Aidou blue eyes and scrambled backward. "Who are you and what had you done to Aidou!" Aidou looked at him annoyed and tried to hit him but Zero just laughed, feeling better. He stood up and get Aidou in a head locked, smirking.

They didn't notice when the door was opened and a figure stepped into the rooftop with them. The figure smiled. "Just because Kaname doesn't remember, you guys are turning to lover now?" The voice asked amused. Especially when they froze in shock and turned to the doorway where the speaker spoke from.

"You are..."

That's all for this chapter. See you hopefully by December since I don't think I can update before then...


End file.
